Entre el amor y el deber
by Crazy-Moony
Summary: Este es el primer fic que publico aqui, en el Draco Malfoy tendrá que hace una misión encargada por Voldemort, conquistar a una muggle y después matarla. Parecerá pan comido, pero...solo lo parecerá.
1. La misión

EL PODER PERJUDICA SERIAMENTE LA SALUD, EL AMOR LA MEJORA.

He aquí el primer fic que publico en esta pagina, este es el resumen.

Lord Voldemort ha ordenado a Draco Malfoy una nueva misión: espiar a una chica muggle para ganarse su confianza y después matarla. Nuestro protagonista pensara que esta tarea es pan comido, pero su encuentro con la muchacha cambiara todos sus planes, ¿Será capaz Malfoy de realizar esta misión?

Mirando las oscuras paredes de su mansión, un muchacho rubio, de piel pálida y aspecto arrogante llamado Draco Malfoy, tarareaba una monótona cancioncilla que había oído en la gran radio mágica situada en su habitación. Tumbado en la cama, pensando en que era lo que debía hacer por su señor, que peligrosa misión tendría que realizar. Daba igual si aquello era peligroso, se había ofrecido a su señor pasara lo que pasara, hasta la muerte.

Llamaron a la puerta, era su madre, Narcissa, una mujer con el pelo largo y rubia y cara asqueada. Entro y le dijo a su hijo:

Draco, cielo, El Señor Tenebroso desea verte- y se fue, dejando la puerta entreabierta.

Ya voy madre- respondió el muchacho.

¿Qué querrá ahora? Se preguntó, "No hagas preguntas y ve" le respondió una vocecilla en su cerebro. Salió de la habitación y bajó por las enormes escaleras que conducían al más enorme todavía salón de su mansión, abajo le esperaban dos encapuchados. Secuaces de Voldemort: Rabastan y Rodolphus Lestrange, al aparecer Malfoy se saludaron enseñando la marca tenebrosa. Draco preguntó.

¿Qué es lo que quiere el señor oscuro de mí?

No hagas preguntas y ven con nosotros- dijo Rabastan.

El chico obedeció, se despidió de su madre y salió con los dos mortífagos de allí. Éstos le condujeron a un castillo, ruinoso y abandonado, lleno de cuadros de brujas y magos que, por la pinta, no debieron tener muy buena reputación. Siguieron caminando por el pasillo, cada vez hacía más frío, al fin llegaron a la sala más grande, había cuatro antorchas en cada esquina, todas ellas prendían una débil llama que hacían que esa habitación fuera extremadamente lúgubre. En círculo, unas veinte figuras encapuchadas rodeaban un círculo presidido por el mago más tenebroso y malvado de los últimos tiempos: Lord Voldemort.

Malfoy se aproximó al centro del círculo, y al encontrarse cara a cara con su amo, hizo una profunda reverencia y pronunció las siguientes palabras:

Aquí Malfoy para servirle, mi señor, mándeme cualquier misión, por peligrosa que sea y le complaceré como usted se merece.

Tus palabras me conmueven Draco- habló con una voz tan fría que helaba la sangre- Me enorgullece que seas tan…decidido. Te voy a ofrecer una misión, no es muy arriesgada.

Usted dirá señor- dijo Draco.

El señor ordenó a uno de sus mortífagos a darle una fotografía, en ella había la imagen de una muchacha de pelo rizado y rubio, indudablemente muggle. Draco miró la foto extrañado y preguntó.

¿Quién es ella?

Ella es una muggle, una apestosa muggle, se llama Isabella Adams y tu misión será acabar con ella.

¿Eso es todo?- preguntó el rubio.

No, antes tendrás que ganarte su confianza, hacerte amigo suyo, para ello y creo que esto no te va a agradar mucho, deberás hacerte pasar por el nuevo alumno de su instituto. Una vez que consigas su confianza y cuando la pilles desprevenida, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Como usted guste mi señor.

Draco salió de aquella habitación, fuera le esperaba su padre Lucius.

Así que te han mandado matar a una muggle espero que no te tiemble el pulso ¿verdad hijo?

Por supuesto que no padre- dijo el muchacho- sacó la fotografía y la miró- Isabella Adams.

¿Me dejas ver la foto?- le preguntó Lucius a su hijo.

Tenga padre- y se la ofreció.

Mm.- Malfoy padre se quedó pensativo- Dirás que estoy loco hijo, pero esta chica es bastante guapa para ser muggle.

Prefiero no pensar en que es guapa, no me gustaría enamorarme de ella- se quedo callado- Que tontería mas grande he dicho ¿Yo? Draco Malfoy, miembro de una de las más prestigiosas familias de sangre limpia enamorado de una muggle- y se rió a carcajadas, su padre sonrió.

Estoy orgulloso de ti, tienes la mente tan clara y tus ideas tan despejadas, si señor maneja tus impulsos, le debes lealtad al Señor Tenebroso.

Llegaron a su mansión, Draco entro en su cuarto y se tumbó en su cómoda cama. Y se puso a pensar en la misión, sacó la fotografía y dijo para si mismo "Cierto, mi padre tiene razón, eres guapa nena, pero eso no te va a servir de nada" Y se quedó dormido con una sonrisa malévola en su pálido rostro.


	2. Conociendo al objetivo

N/A: Entre el amor y el deber capitulo 2

Malfoy se levantó de su confortable cama, paseo por la mansión como si se estuviera despidiendo de ella, ya que debía vivir en una casa muggle ¡qué humillación! Pero ¿Cómo se las podría apañar? Él no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaban todos esos aparatos estúpidos que ellos utilizaban ¡ni siquiera sabía pronunciar sus nombres! Fue hacia la cocina, y allí estaba su padre, con su típico aire altivo. Entro en la cocina y saludó:

Buenos días padre.

Buenos días hijo.

¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?- preguntó con timidez.

Claro hijo- contestó Lucius- Dime que es lo que le preocupa a esa mente tan retorcidilla que Dios te ha dado.

Es sobre la misión que el señor me ha mandado.

No te estarás acobardando ¿Verdad hijo?

No, padre es que tengo una duda verá, para realizar la misión, tendré que vivir entre muggles y lo que es peor, vivir como un muggle y yo no sé como funcionan sus cachivaches.

Lucius rió, emitiendo una sonora carcajada que hizo que los pájaros que habían en el alféizar de la ventana salieran huyendo.

No hay porque preocuparse Draco, el señor tenebroso tiene contactos que manejan el mundo de los muggles, porque por estúpido que te parezca es útil conocer esas cosas, es útil conocer el ambiente por el que se mueve el enemigo.

Sí, es cierto y bien ¿cuándo me va a presentar a esos expertos en muggles?.

Vendrán de un momento a otro y recuerda, una vez que te instales en esa casa muggle y estés con esa chica, ni se te ocurra mencionar nada sobre magia ¿entendido?

Sí padre.

Draco comenzó a desayunar, su padre mientras tanto leía el profeta, al parecer leyó un artículo que, por el grito que dio no debió hacerle mucha gracia.

¿Qué sucede padre?- preguntó Draco que se había sobresaltado.

Escucha lo que te voy a leer " Ha sido aprobada la nueva ley de seguridad para los muggles o magos nacidos de éstos, según la vigente 38/246 cualquier atentado, daño o agresión contra cualquiera de estos individuos conllevará al causante el ingreso en Azkaban, el tiempo de ingreso en prisión lo determinará la gravedad de la falta cometida" huiiiii- chirriaba los dientes a la vez que arrugaba el periódico. Esto es obra de ese miserable de Arthur Weasley , ¿Y para esto he estado donando yo cantidades enormes de oro mágico? ¿Para que aprueben esa estúpida ley?

Para que vea padre, lo traicionera que puede llegar a ser la gente.

Cinco minutos después llamaron a la puerta, y apareció un mago de aspecto ruin y enfermizo, estaba muy encorvado. Se posó en el umbral de la puerta y se quitó la capucha, tenía el pelo largo y muy fino y era extremadamente delgado. Malfoy preguntó.

Buenos días ¿Quién es usted?

Disculpe señor Malfoy, mi nombre es Doreas Linnus y soy el encargado de enseñarle el uso de los artefactos muggles.

Sí claro, pase- y se apartó para dar paso al anciano.

Doreas entró en el vestíbulo, se quitó la capa, enseguido un elfo se presentó y le cogió la capa. Draco le condujo hacia la cocina. El hombre sacó un catalogo y una serie de artilugios extraños que el joven mortífago supuso que se trataba de objetos muggles.

Y bien ¿Qué es todo eso?

Estos son los artilugios más importantes de pequeño tamaño que tendrás que aprender a manejar para desenvolverte con mediana naturalidad en el mundo de los muggles, por supuesto, los de mayor tamaño te enseñaré a utilizarlos en cuanto lleguemos a la casa.

Esta bien, ya puede empezar.

El hombre le enseñó los nombres de los artilugios, a diferenciarlos, manejarlos, etc. Al principio le costó un poco aprenderse todos esos nombres, pero acabó cogiendo el tranquillo. Doreas le dejó escritas las instrucciones antes de irse y le dijo.

Mañana por la mañana vendré a buscarte para que te instales en tu nuevo "hogar" cuando venga me gustaría que tuvieras hecho tu equipaje ¿Entendido?

Sí señor.

Ordenó a un elfo a acompañar al anciano hasta la puerta. Subió a su cuarto y comenzó a pasear, hablando consigo mismo.

"Bien, o sea, que tengo que vivir entre los muggles, aprender a utilizar sus objetos ¿Y todo para cargarme a una vulgar chica? ¿No sería más útil pillarla por la calle de noche y lanzarla el Avada Kedavra?"


	3. Estupida vida nueva

N/A: Al principio a Draco le costaba acostumbrarse, aparte de la dificultad que ello suponía se añadía además la falta de interés que el muchacho tenía. Los primeros días no pudo evitar accidentes tales como quemarse con el horno o el intentar hacer funcionar la cafetera sin siquiera haberla enchufado. El rubio empezaba a hartarse, por suerte, Doreas iba cada cierto tiempo a hacerle una visita para ver como le iban las cosas. Una tarde se presentó con otros mortífagos, Rodolphus, su hermano Rabastan, su esposa Bellatrix, Waldain Mcnair y Antonin Dolohov.

Vaya- dijo Malfoy al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con ellos- Os veo…raros.

Y no era para menos, no iban vestidos con túnicas de mago, sino con ropa muggle y lo cierto es que no parecían muy contentos de llevarla puesta.

¿Podemos pasar Draco?- preguntó Mcnair.

Pues claro que podemos pasar- dijo Bellatrix con voz chillona- No irás a dejar a tus tíos afuera en una calle llena de sucios y apestosos muggles ¿Verdad cielín?.

Sí claro tía, pasa, pasad todos.

Los mortífagos entraron y miraron la casa con apresión, incluso con repugnancia. Draco les invitó a sentarse en el mullido sofá y les ofreció algo de beber.

Pero no os lo puedo servir mediante magia, lo tengo prohibido, cualquier hechizo alteraría el funcionamiento de cualquier electrdoméstico y es muy importante que sepa utilizarlos.

De acuerdo- dijo Rodolphus- A mi traeme un whisky, porque tienes whisky ¿no?

Creo que sí.

Que sean dos-

Yo tomaré coñac.

Cuando todos hubieron pedido sus respectivas bebidas y Draco volvió con ellas en una bandeja con copas decidieron hacer un brindis, se pusieron todos en pie y Bellatrix dijo.

Brindemos, queridos hermanos mortifagos por el éxito, ya que mi sobrino no va a fallar, esta mision será pan comido. Así que alcemos la copa por Draco Malfoy.

Por Draco Malfoy – corearon todos al unísono.

Al terminar el brindis se sentaron y empezaron a interrogarle.

Y bien ¿Cuándo conocerás a la desafortunada?

Mañana, tengo que ir a su instituto y hacerme pasar por alumno nuevo que viene de muy lejos.

¿Cómo vas a hace que esa chica se fije en ti Malfoy?

Por favor, Rabastan, sabes de sobra que tengo un don especial con las chicas, pocas se resisten.

Me encanta este chico- dijo Antonin- tiene verdadera sangre mágica, orgullo, poder, sí, todo.

A todo esto ¿De donde habeis sacado esa ropa muggle?

La encontramos tirada en un vertedero, tuvimos que hacer algunos arreglillos, para ir un poco más decentes y no parecer pordioseros.

Desde luego, se echan de menos las capas y las túnicas.

Bueno muchacho, te deseamos suerte y a por ella.

Gracias amigos

Tus padres deberían sentirse orgullosos- dijo su tía- Me hubiera gustado que mi hijo hubiera sido como tú, en el caso de haberlos tenido.

Salieron a la calle y Malfoy volvió a quedarse solo, se preparó la cena y se fue a dormir. "Mañana será un largo día" se dijo a si mismo. Tumbado en la cama le costaba pensar como reaccionaria, si sería capaz de comportarse con naturalidad, y si no metería la pata, no se podía permitir el lujo de fallar, tendría que presentarse ante ella perfecto, impasible ¿Acaso no eran asi como les gustaban los chicos a las chicas?

Se durmió, con sus sueños, basados en sus deseos más profundos, con sus pesadillas, en sus mas profundos temores, la noche no era más que el final de una etapa, que daba lugar a otra nueva con la llegada del amanecer.

Se despertó muy temprano, para poder llegar puntual y poder presentarse a Isabella antes de la entrada en las aulas. Desayunó tranquilamente y se fue dando un paseo hasta el instituto, que no quedaba muy lejos, a unos diez minutos. Al llegar allí se encontró a un montón de chicos y chicas de su edad, charlando animadamente sobre lo bien que se lo habían pasado en vacaciones. La mayoría de ellos enseñaba sus mensajes del movil a sus compañeros, o su última prenda adquirida en una tienda deportiva. Malfoy les miraba a todos muy extrañado. Ese día se había acicalado de una forma un tanto exagerada para ir a un instituto, tanto que las chicas lo miraban embelesadas al pasar, la primera impresión que tuvo de ellas es que eran muy tontas "Como la muggle esta sea así, me lo va a poner fácil para cargármela" Entraron al vestíbulo, y había un pasillo con taquillas. Malfoy se fue directo a la taquilla que le habían asignado, y se le acercó un chico de pelo castaño.

Hola, ¿Eres nuevo aquí? No te habíamos visto antes.

Sí, soy nuevo- dijo con una voz falsamente amable- me llamo Draco Malfoy ¿Tu?

Thomas Redken- le dio la mano, un placer. ¿De donde eres?

De muy lejos de aquí.

Am, esta bien ¿A que curso vas?

A quinto.

Como yo entonces, quizá estemos en la misma clase.

A lo mejor.

Que extraño y sucio se sentía al hablar con ese muggle ahí y de esa forma tan natural si su padre lo viera, que deshonra, sin embargo, ahí tenía que fingir ser uno de ellos. De pronto apareció, era ella, a su paso todos los chicos se giraban, al caminar sus pasos parecían ir a camara lenta, para que se pudiera apreciar el movimiento de sus rizos perfectos, tenía una mirada dulce y a la vez atravida, labios carnosos y un cuerpo espectacular, aquella reacción le hizo suponer a Malfoy que se trataba de la chica más popular de aquel instituto.

Madre mía- dijo Thomas- Isabella Adams, es perfecta ¿No crees?

Sí, esta muy bien.

Y para sorpresa del mortífago la muchacha entró en la misma clase en la que iba a estar él.


	4. e despertar de la conciencia

Una extraña sensación tuvo el heredero de los Malfoy al entrar en aquella clase, sabía que no pertenecía a ellos, que era diferente, no solo diferente, sino tambien superior. La clase estaba repleta de alumnos que charlaban alegremente sobre las vacaciones, que contaban lo que habían hecho y los ligues que habían tenido, Isabella se sentó en la fila más próxima a las ventanas, delante del todo. Al ver que el asiento de detrás estaba vacío, Draco se sentó allí. Echó un vistazo a los rizos de la chica ¿Cómo serían posible tener unos rizos tan perfectos?

"Para, para Malfoy ¿Qué estas diciendo? Es una muggle ¿Recuerdas? Una vulgar muggle, no merece ni el más mínimo cumplido"

La muchacha se giró y se topó con el rubio de ojos grises y mirada desafiante, pero este cambio su mirada arrogante por otra distinta. La muchacha sonrió.

--Hola – saludó- ¿Eres nuevo? ¿Cómo te llamas?

--Hola- devolvió el saludo (raro en él)- Sí soy nuevo y me llamo Draco Malfoy

--Que nombre tan…exótico- dijo la chica- Yo me llamo Isabella Adams.

--Encantado- cogió la fina mano de la joven y la llevó a sus labios.

--Caramba- sonrió Isabella- Eres todo un caballero, ya no quedan chicos como tú.

--¿En serio?- preguntó con interés - ¿Por qué?

--Porque son muy maleducados, no nos tratan con respeto, únicamente nos ven como unos simples objetos con curvas que pueden utilizar cuando se les plazca.

--Por favor- dijo en tono seductor- Que desfachatez, a una dama hay que tratarla con delicadeza.

--Tu debes venir de buena familia ¿Verdad?- dijo cerrando los ojos- Eres muy sutil.

--Has acertado princesa, vengo de familia millonaria.

--Vaya y dime ¿Qué hace un chico tan distinguido como tú en un instituto como este?

--Necesitaba cambiar de aires- El colegio al que iba antes me aburría, todo era demasiado convencional.

En ese momento apareció el profesor, un hombre alto, vestido con traje de corbata, era de pelo castaño, nariz prominente y dentadura perfecta. Saludó a la clase.

--Buenos días alumnos – dijo en tono alegre – Espero que hayais tenido un feliz regreso de vacaciones y que esteis con ánimos de empezar un nuevo curso. Veo caras familiares, Johnson, tú otra vez aquí ¿Has vuelto a repetir?- el muchacho asintió con la cabeza, y caras nuevas, vaya vaya no veo caras nuevas- echó un vistazo a la clase y se paró en Malfoy- Sí, mirad un alumno nuevo ¿Cómo te llamas hijo?

--Draco Malfoy señor – contestó Malfoy.

--¿Y de donde eres Draco?- preguntó el profesor.

--Del sudoeste señor.

--Muy bien, pues nada, bienvenido a la clase, espero que te relaciones bien con los compañeros.

--Muchas gracias señor.

Obligado a continuar con la máscara que le hacía ser un muggle, educado y tolerante pasó la clase, lo cierto era que no entendía la mayoríade las cosas, hablaban de las leyes civiles, pero como él se había criado en otro mundo, pues no tenía mucha idea.

El timbre sonó y ya era la hora del recreo, Draco se acercó a Isabella, que estaba rodeada de un grupo de amigos, al verle la muchacha sonrio.

--Hola Draco – le hizo señas para que se acercara- Ven, te presentaré a mis amigos.

--Mira esta es Susan- señaló a una chica castaña de pelo corto – Este es Robert. Un chico moreno vestido con ropas anchas, Diane, una chica morena de pelo liso y largo, Mike, un chico de pelo negro vestido tod del mismo color.

--Encantado- mintió Malfoy.

"¿Encantado? ¿tú estas encantado de conocer a esta chusma? Por favor Malfoy, estas perdiendo categoría"

Draco se quedó hablando con el grupo, lo cierto era que le convenía tener amigos allí, y si eran los de Isabella aún mejor. Simuló pasárselo bien con ellos, pero seguía mostrando un semblante firme y una altivez que sus compañeros no habían dejado de notar.

--Tienes madera de líder Draco- dijo Mike- Se te ve.

--¿Eso crees?- preguntó con aire interesado.

--Sí, tienes pinta de decidido, como si nadie en la vida hubiera pasado por encima de ti.

"Pues claro que nadie ha pasado por encima de mí imbécil, soy un Malfoy, nadie en la vida humilla a un Malfoy y vive para contarlo"

Malfoy rió ante el comentario.

--Vaya muchas gracias.

Acabó el recreo y las clases continuaron y otra vez lo mismo de siempre. Al terminar la jornada lectiva todos se iban a sus casas, unos andando, otros en bicicletas o ciclomotores y otros con más suerte los recogían sus padres en los coches.

Isabella se acercó a Draco para despedirse.

--Bueno Draco adiós, hasta mañana.

--Hasta mañana Isabella, quiero decir, princesa.

--Mejor llámame Isabella.

--Como quieras- hizo una reverencia- mis deseos son órdenes.

Se fue caminando hasta su casa, mirando a su alrededor y con su mente haciendo comentarios insidiosos y repulsivos "¿pero que demonios estas haciendo? Es una muggle ¿o es que estas ciego?" "Ya lo sé, pero he de hacerlo, por el señor Tenebroso"

"Pero a ti esa chica no te ha hecho nada ¿verdad?" dijo una voz en su cerebro que no había oído nunca "¿Quién eres tú? Preguntó mentalmente "Soy la voz de tu conciencia, de tu buena conciencia" "yo no tengo buena conciencia, Yo no tengo remordimientos, soy un mortífago, nací para matar, vivo para matar y seguramente muera para matar"

"haz lo que quieras, pero me parece absurdo matar a una inocente por el capricho de un simple hombre" dijo su conciencia " El señor tenebroso no es un simple hombre ¡Es el mago más grande y poderoso de todos los tiempos! Merece respeto."

"Como quieras, sigue con tu plan, pero allá tu luego con las consecuencias" volvió a decirle la voz.

"Las consecuencias serán la gloria" dijo y se sonrió a sí mismo.

Llegó a su casa, abrió la puerta, dejó la cartera y se fue al salón al tumbarse en el sofá.

--Estúpida casa, estúpidos muggles, estúpido instituto, estúpida Isabella, ¿Por qué teneis que existir? ¿Por qué siempre ha de haber escoria y parásitos por el mundo?

Y se quedó allí sentado, mirando el blanco techo de la pared, pensando en lo que estarían haciendo sus padres, les echaba de menos, probablemente eran las únicas personas a las que echaba de menos, echaba de menos su mansión, en la que podía montar en su Nimbus 2001 en el amplísimo jardín que tenían, bañarse en el lago que había a pocos metros, o tomar el sol , mientras un elfo doméstico le traía hidromie con especias, o whisky de fuego, lo que solía beber últimamente. ¡Ay! Lo añoraba tanto, y tenía que conformarse con estar ahí, entre esas cuatro paredes, rodeado de objetos inútiles e inservibles, sin saber apenas utilizarlos, Doreas Linnus le había ayudado sí, pero no lograba cogerle el tranquillo. Deseaba acabar con eso ya, conseguir que cayera en sus redes, pero no sabía si su actitud galante y caballeresca lograran tan preciado fin.


	5. una visita deseada e inesperada

Draco había estado pensando en como conquistar a Isabella durante los días siguientes, no paraba de acercarse a ella, de preguntarle dudas, de ser amable y caballeroso e incluso se ofreció a invitarla a tomar algo una tarde.

-- No sé Draco- dijo la chica sonrojándose- la verdad es que no sé que decir, me dejas sin palabras.

--Piénsatelo entonces – le dijo el rubio- Y cuando puedas me contestas.

--Esta bien- dijo la chica mientras se alejaba de alli- Muchas gracias por la invitación eres un cielo.

"Pobre estúpida e ignorante muggle" su mente diabólica volvió a confabular " Pronto caerás en mis redes, y cuando te tenga…¡zas! Serás historia!" "Para el carro amigo" esa molesta voz de su cerebro volvió a retumbarle en su cabeza " No hagas nada de lo que más tarde puedas arrepentirte" "Cállate maldita voz, tú no eres quien para advertirme de nada, yo soy Draco Malfoy, no respondo ante nadie, nada más que ante mi señor, ya ni siquiera ante mis padres porque soy mayor de edad" "Allá tú" de esta manera zanjó la vocecilla la conversación.

Una tarde en la que estaba sumamente aburrido llamaron a la puerta, ese día estaba de muy mal humor, se levantó muy enfadado y mientras abría la puerta decía.

--No necesito contratar un seguro, muchas gracias, no me hace falta que un pesado como- se quedó callado- Papá, mamá. Que agradable sorpresa.

--Hola mi amor- dijo Narcissa, le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo a su amado hijo.- Te he echado tanto de menos- echó un vistazo a la casa y la miró con desaprobación- Pobrecito mío, lo mal que lo debe estar pasando aquí solito él, encerrado en esta cochiquera de muggles.

--Y que lo diga madre- dijo el muchacho con cara apenada- Es insoportable, los muggles son peor de lo que me imaginaba.

--¿En serio hijo? – dijo Lucius Malfoy- Que horrible que mi hijo haya tenido que verificar eso, maditos muggles, ¿por qué no se mueren de una maldita vez?

--Para eso estamos nosotros padre- dijo Malfoy emitiendo uan sonora carcajada- Para verificar que no quede ninguno.

--Así se habla, este es mi hijo- dijo Lucius despeinando el rubio cabello de su hijo- ¿Qué tal te va con la chica?

--Creo que con paciencia y con mi porte caballeresco y educado propio de un Malfoy- se irguió con orgullo- Lograré hacer que caiga, no se la ve muy inteligente, lógico, pues ¿Qué muggle lo es?

--Pues te deseo suerte, cuanto más te integres en su círculo social más probabilidades tendrás de acabar con ella, esto te lo he dicho ya unas cuantas veces.

--Lo sé padre, a mi a crueldad no me gana nadie, lo he heredado, lo llevo en los genes., por cierto, que mal educado soy, perdonenme, no les he ofrecido nada de beber.

--No hace falta corazón- dijo su madre- Estamos bien así, en realidad hemos venido por si te apetecía venir a tomar algo con nosotros.

--Por supuesto que si- dijo Draco emocionado- Por fin saldré de este maldito mundo ¿iremos a Florean Fortescue, a las tres escobas, madame pudipié? ¿Dónde?.

--Ya veremos hijo, no seas impaciente, pero antes iremos a casa a que te cambies de ropa- dijo la señora Malfoy- No queremos que nuestro hijo se pasee por el mundo de la magia con ese horrible atuendo muggle ¡Qué vergüenza! Y ¡qué humillación!

Salieron de la casa y después del mundo muggle, Draco no había estado tan feliz en mucho tiempo, ¡Iba a volver a pisar su adorada mansión! Aunque solo fuera por poco tiempo, cielos el ambiente en el mundo mágico era mucho más acogedor, no había ni rastro de contaminación no mágica, ni estaba rodeado de esos seres tan despreciables que no sabía porque tenían también el calificativo de humanos.

Lo cierto es que Malfoy era la intolerancia personificada, tenía uan mente tan cerrada, y era tal su egocentrismo que resultaba insoportable. Lo habían criado en un ambiente lleno de odio, poder y riquezas, como en una burbuja y todo lo que había de la burbuja hacia adentro era lo bueno, lo que había fuera de la burbuja, era lo malo que no solo había que evitar, sino también eliminarlo.

Paseaba con sus padres, feliz cual niño pequeño al que le llevaban a un parque de atracciones. Fueron al callejon Diagon, a mirar tiendas, tanto que las echaba de menos, cuando entraba en Flourisn & Blotts para comprar sus libros escolares, a Madame Malkin, donde se compraba sus túnicas ¡ay, como echaba de menos los pinchazos! La tienda de deportes de Quidditch, de donde proviene su Nimbus 2001 y las de sus antiguos compañeros del equipo del colegio. ¡Cuantos recuerdos, hermosos y no tan hermosos le venían a su mente en ese mismo instante!

Entraron a tomar algo a una taberna nueva, que no habían visto nunca, se llamaba "El mago borracho" y allí tomaron cervezas de mantequilla, y celebraron, al igual que había hecho el ay con su tía y dem´s mortífagos, su próximo triunfo en la misión que Lord Voldemort le había encargado.

--Te deseamos suerte tu madre y yo- dij osu padre lleno de orgullo – Sabemos que lo lograrás.

--Muchas gracias por depositar su confianza en mi – respondió su hijo- El orgullo para mí es mayor, de ser un Malfoy, de pertenecer a esta maravillosa estirpe de magos de sangre limpia, habremos de mantenernos puros y limpios hasta el fin de los tiempos.

--Alcemos pues, nuestras copas,- dijo Narcissa- ¡por la pureza!

--¡Por la sangre!- dijo Draco.

--¡Por la magia!- dijo Lucius.

--¡Por el Señor Tenebroso!

Bebieron sus cervezas, pagaron al camarero y se fueron, acompañaron a su hijo, pues ya se hacía de noche. Le entristecía y enfurecía volver al mundo muggle, pero las cosas unas veces iban bien y otras mal.

Sus padres se despidieron de él. Entró en su casa y el teléfono sonó. Malfoy lo cogío, era la primera vez que agarraba un aparato de esos, la primera vez que iba autilizarlo sin ayuda, se lo puso en el oido y dijo-

--¿Quién es?

--Hola Draco soy yo Isabella, espero no haberte molestado, pero..,sí acepto salir contigo una tarde de estas.

--¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó- me haces tan feliz- dijo con voz falsamente melosa.

--De acuerdo pues, mañana hablamos.

--Vale, adios princesa.

Colgó el teléfono y se puso a dar saltos de alegría, por fin lo había logrado ¿Cómo no iba a lograrlo con ese sex- appeal que tenía y esa confianza en si mismo? Acabó de dar los saltos y, mucho más contento que de costumbre se fue a dormir.


	6. la cita

Jamás hubiera pensado que se arreglaría para quedar con alguien que, en su opinión, no tenía el derecho de existir, lo cierto era que quedaba para hacer realidad esa causa, pero Draco Malfoy se estaba acicalando como nunca: se había puesto su mejor camisa, su pantalón más elegante y perfumado con su colonia más cara. Eran las cinco menos cuarto y había quedado en ir a recogerla a las cinco y media a su casa, que estaba dos calles más abajo.

No paraba de mirarse al espejo, quería estar irresistible, para que cayera en su garras, en sus afiliadas garras, para después despedazarla sin piedad. Las cinco y diez, hora de salir de casa e ir en busca de Isabella, "Isabella, un nombre que dentro de poco caerá en el olvido" pensó, y se rió de su pensamiento "Que ingenioso soy, lógico ¿Qué Malfoy no lo es?

Llegó a casa de la muchacha a y veinticinco, le abrieron la puerta sus padres, parecían gente muy amable, pero eso a él le daba igual, eran muggles, y por mucho dinero o prestigio que tuvieran debían morir como las despreciables ratas que él consideraba que eran.

Isabella no tardará en bajar- dijo su padre – Me llamo Gregory – y le estrechó la mano al rubio.

Encantado señor Smith – dijo malfoy, disfrazando su rostro con una sonrisa cortés.

Así que eres el nuevo ligue de mi hija ¿eh?- dijo mirándole severamente.

Oh, mi señor, no querría que se quedara con una impresión falsa de mí- dijo Malfoy- Decidí invitar a su hija a tomar algo porque es una señorita excepcional y a las damas hay que tratarlas como se merece.

¡Que educado es este chico Gregory!- dijo su madre, se acercó y saludo al chico- Yo me llamo Mary querido.

Un palcer señora- y le dio un beso en la mano.

Ya no quedan chicos como este en el mundo ¿Verdad Greg?- dijo la señora Smith entusiasmada.

Desde luego que no- aprobó su padre- Los antiguos novios de Isabella eran unos macarras que no tenían educación alguna.

Pero este chico es…perfecto- dijo su madre con una sonrisa – educado, inteligente, y si me permites jovencito tambien muy guapo.

Me halaga señora – dijo sonrojandose un poco- Pero mi belleza no es ni la mitad comparada con la de su encantadora hija.

Lo que digo, es un cielo.

"Bien, me estoy ganando a sus padres, ji ji, esto empieza a funcionar" Dos minutos más tarde bajó Isabella, estaba espectacular, se había puesto un vestido dorado por encima de la rodilla y con cuello alto, se había recogido el pelo, dejando unos rizos caer sobre su rostro. Al ver a Malfoy sonrió abiertamente. Sin darse cuenta, Draco estaba con la boca abierta.

increíble, maravillosa- piropeó Malfoy- Señores Smith, son ustedes unos artistas.

¿Estoy bien?- preguntó Isabella

Estás divina- dijo Malfoy- preciosa.

No me digas esas cosas que me sonrojo- dijo la muchacha-

Si es cierto. ¿A que si señora?- preguntó a la madre.

Por supuesto, este chico tan simpático tiene toda la razón del mundo.

Los dos jóvenes salieron a la calle, estuvieron caminando hasta el centro de la ciudad, lleno de tiendas y cafeterías donde la gente charlaba de sus cosas.

¿a dónde quieres que vayamos?- preguntó Malfoy- Yo este lugar no lo conzco mucho.

Oh, hay una cafetería muy acojedora a unos pocos metros- dijo Isabella. Se llama coffe & tea y sirven toda clase de cafés y tés del mundo.

Vamos allí pues, si es lo que quieres- dijo el rubio.

Se encaminaron hacia dicha cafetería, entraron y se sentaron en una mesa, pidieron las bebidas, el camarero se las trajo poco después, empezaron a hablar de sus cosas.

Y bien Isabella, cuentame algo de ti- dijo Malfoy mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.

¿Qué te cuente algo de mí? – preguntó la muchacha- Pues…como ya sabes, me llamo Isabella, tengo 17 años, cumplo 18 en marzo, me gusta la música, leer, el baile, las personas sinceras, odio el orgullo, la hipocresía y la gente que se cree mejor que otros simplemente por tener riqueza.

Vaya, eres una chica comprometida y con principios ¿eh?

Sí, pero tengo defectos.

Yo no te veo ninguno – dijo Draco- para mí eres perfecta.

No, soy demasiado exigente en el terreno del amor, a los hombres les cuesta mucho conquistarme, no me abro del todo, tengo tanto miedo de enamorarme de alguien que me haga daño que por eso lo cierro.

Pues no deberías hacer eso- dijo cogiéndola la mano- Una chica como tú, tan bella, sería una lástima que se quedara sola.

La muchacha rió, tenía una risa reconfortante y dulce, se metió en los oídos de Malfoy y un escalofrío sacudió todo su cuerpo "Cielo santo, que sensación más extraña, así que no le gustan los que se creen superiores, tendré que hacer un esfuerzo, vamos Malfoy, que tú sabes fingir muy bien"

-¿En que estas pensando?- preguntó Isabella- Estás muy callado.

¿En quien voy a pensar si no es en la belleza que tengo a mi lado? ¿Cómo pretendes que mi mente se ocupe con algo que no seas tú?

Eres todo un donjuan Draco, ojalá hubiera tantos chicos como tú.

Y tantas señoritas encantadoras como tú.

La chica comenzaba a sonrojarse, terminaron las bebidas, Draco pagó (obvio debía comportarse como un caballero y pagar él, faltaría más) y pasearon por un parque lleno de setos con formas de ángeles y hermosas flores. Estando a su lado, un impulso le empujaba a acercarse a ella, a tomarla de la mano.

"Mírate, que lástima, tan hermosa y sin embargo tan.despreciable, es una lástima serías una candidata perfecta a ser una de mis diversiones, ja ja, bueno para divertirme ¿qué mas da la chica?"

pasó suavemente su brazo por el hombro de Isabella, ella al principio se asustó, pero él la tranquilizó.

Tranquila mujer, supingo que habrás hecho esto más a menudo.

Sí por supuesto, pero me has pillado desprevenida.

La noche estaba hermosa, se respiraba serenidad, estaban a las afueras, pues allí podía verse el manto de estrellas que la contaminación tapaba.

-Que noche tan hermosa ¿no crees?- dijo Isabella. Es increíble como las cosas que a simple vista nos parecen insignificantes, sean las que nos animen a seguir vivos.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Malfoy poniendo cara de interés.

Que, verás, toda nuestra vida vivimos pendientesdel dinero, la comida, cosas que nos mantienen con vida, sin embargo ¿Qué sería de todo ello si no tienes a nadie a tu lado? Imagínate que no tienes a nadie en quien confiar, nadie te presta su hombro cuando tienes ganas de explotar y llorar como un niño pequeño.

Pero el dinero es importante- dijo Malfoy.

Sí pero, el dinero puede comprar una casa, pero no un hogar, puede comprar el cariño, pero no el amor, puede pagar un hospital caro, pero no la salud, tener dinero esta bien, mientras se tiene, se tienen amigos por todas partes pero ¿Qué sucede cuando se te acaba?

No lo se- dijo Malfoy

Que todos te dan la espalda, todos menos los amigos de verdad. Debes tener muchos amigos ahora que eres rico pero ¿No te has preguntado alguna vez si estan a tu lado por como eres o por lo que tienes?

Supongo que nunca e lo he planteado.

Pues si algún día te quedas sin nada, mira quien esta a tu lado y ese será el verdadero amigo.

Que bonito, deberías meterte a escritora o poeta.

Isabella se rió ¡Oh! Otra vez esa risa, que hací que su sangre hirviera y su cuerpo temblara. Tumbados en la hierba y mirando el manto estrelaldo, Malfoy no paraba de pensar.

"Un amigo de verdad es aquel que permanece a tu lado cuando los demás te dan la espalda, curiosa frase, debería parecerme absurda, yo lo tengo todo, dinero, poder, pureza, ¿Para que quiero más?" Sin embargo no podía parar de pensar en lo que Isabella le había dicho. Aquellas palabras le habían dejado un profunda duda, y que un Malfoy tuviera dudas no era un aspecto positivo, sobre todo cuando se trataba de cumplir una misión para un ser que ni se hubiera molestado en mirar quien esta a su lado, sino en castigar a quienes no lo estan. Se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si él se hubiera criado en otra familia, con otros ideales.

"No seas necio, tu solo podrías haber estado en el hogar de los malfoy ¿Dónde mejor sino?"


	7. Caido en su propia trampa

El joven Malfoy se sentía extraño, ahí mirando el manto de estrellas, lejos de su casa, su mundo, su gente, al lado de una persona a la que debía despreciar por el simple hecho de ser diferente, de no llevar magia en sus venas, una persona cuyo único delito era el necesitar el uso de sus manos para realizar tareas en lugar de una varita.

Isabella se giró y su cara dio de frente con la de Draco, se miraron y sonrió, el joven mortífago no sabía que hacer, pero al final sonrió, como si una fuerza extraña le dijera que aquel era el momento propicio para hacerlo, sintió su aliento cálido, sus ojos se cruzaron, contrastando las miradas clara de él y oscura e intensa de ella, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Sintió un deseo extraño, un impulso, de tener aquel rostro tan cerca, un impulso innato de juntar sus labios con los suyos.

"No, no puedo" se dijo a si mismo "Esta prohibido, lo tengo prohibido" decía, aquello era una lucha de instintos, por un lado su tradición familiar, el respeto a sus costumbres, a sus principios, a su sangre y por otro el deseo, ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Debía acabar con ella, no podía crear ningún lazo afectivo con la muggle, ¿Qué ocurriría si lo vieran en esa actitud? Que deshonra para su familia.

Al ver su cara de preocupación Isabella le preguntó.

-Draco ¿Te ocurre algo?

-¿Qué? No nada- y se levantó- Es solo que hoy me siento raro.

-¿Raro?- preguntó la chica - ¿No entiendo? ¿No estas a gusto conmigo?

-No tranquila- la tranquilizó- Es solo que cuando nos miramos noté algo extraño, como una sacudida en el estómago.

Pudo ver su cara, sabía lo que era, aquella sacudida solo la podía provocar el amor, esa palabra de cuatro letras tan prohibida, que tanto miedo da pronunciarla por orgullo o vergüenza.

-Yo- dijo Draco- Lo siento.

"¿Qué lo sientes?, por favor eres un Malfoy nunca tienes que dar explicaciones a nadie" decía su voz interior "Lo sé, pero no he podido evitarlo ha sido un impulso, no volverá a ocurrir" se dijo "Oh si que volverá a ocurrir, te has enamorado de esa chica, que ironía el heredero de los Malfoy enamorado de una sucia muggle"

Quería que esa voz se callara para siempre, estaba entre la espada y la pared. Era impresionante la manera en la que lo había cautivado, él tan fuerte espiritualmente, que no le iba a entregar su corazón a nadie sino más bien lo contrario, se veía ahora ahí esforzándose por no caer en la trampa.

-No tienes porque sentirlo- contestó Isabella- No es ningún delito, eres humano, como yo, como todo el mundo.

-Yo no soy una persona normal Isabella- dijo el chico – Créeme.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó- ¿Acaso eres un asesino o algo?

Draco se puso nervioso al oir aquello.

-No, no soy un asesino.

"De momento" pensó, no no podía hacerlo, como podría ser capaz de asesinar a la bella muchacha que tenía delante, era una muggle ¿y qué? Era humana, tenía sentimientos, emociones, pensamientos, ¿Por qué hay que acabar con ella? ¿Por una simple ideología? Una ideología que lo había tenido preso durante años, que le había estado envenenando desde su más tierna infancia, creciendo en un ambiente hostil y lleno de odio, aquel muchacho rubio no sabía lo que era el amor, conocía el lujo y la riqueza, pero no el amor, no sabía lo que se sentía al verse rodeado de amigos, que te valoren por como eres, solo le habían dado caprichos y más caprichos, convirtiéndolo en un ambicioso incapaz de afrontar un problema tan grande como es el haberse enamorado de alguien que, según su estatus social, no le corresponde.

Ambos se miraron, sin saber que decir, ni que hacer, solo podían dejarse llevar por sus instintos, hacer caso a su corazón,puesto que él sabía lo que quería, no como sus cerebros que tenían un lío metido que no había quien lo deshiciera, lentamente se acercaron, cada vez más y, sintiéndolo por su familia, besó a la chica.

Fue una sensación extraña, toda su sangre hirvió, su corazón empezó a latir más deprisa, aquello debía ser una humillación, sin embargo, y sin saber porque se sentía feliz, mucho más que en toda su vida. Al besarle notó que lo hacía con ternura, que se notaba que estaba enamorada ella también, al final lo había logrado, el problema era que él también había caído y necesitará de toda su astucia para salir airoso de esa situación.

**N/A Pues aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, perdón por tardar tanto en publicarlo, pero es que he estado de examenes y esas cosillas, bueno que espero reviews ¿eh?**

**Bss suerte**


	8. Dudas

El joven mortífago se sentía mal al día siguiente, sentía que había traicionado la confianza de los suyos, de su señor y de su familia ¿Cómo pudo atreverse a besar a aquella estúpida muggle? ¿Cómo habría podido embrujarle de aquella forma? ¿Qué dirían sus padres y el resto de mortífagos si se enteraran?

Fue hacia el mueble-bar, cogió una botella de whisky de marca Jack Daniel´s y bebió un trago, era fuerte, pero no tanto como el whisky de fuego.

"Si es que es una bebida muggle, todo aquí es muggle, no me podrían haber encargado solo matarla ¡NO! Tengo que ganarme a la niñita ¿Y ahora que? ¿Qué sucederá? Esta enamorada de mí si, pero yo también de ella, ¿De qué me sirve entonces? Necesito ayuda"

Cogió el teléfono y llamó a Doreas Linnus, sí, definitivamente él podía ayudarle, no podría contárselo a sus padres, pues le llamarían cobarde y traidor a su sangre.

El teléfono emitía tonos, pausados, de corta duración, por fin contestó.

-¿Dígame?- preguntó.

-Doreas- dijo el muchacho- ¿Pod…podemos hablar?

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó este preocupado.

-No puedo decírselo por teléfono – contestó el rubio- ¿Podría venir a mi casa?

-Claro, en media hora estoy allí.

-Gracias.

Espero impaciente, sentado en el sofá, levantándose cada minuto, dando vueltas alrededor de la puerta de entrada esperando oír el timbre, cuando por fin sonó, abrió la puerta veloz cual gacela y se encontró de frente con el anciano.

-Hola Draco- saludó- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Por supuesto, por algo te he invitado.

El mago entró en la casa, echó un vistazo a todo y dijo con una sonrisa.

-Vaya veo que le has cogido el tranquillo a estos aparatos ¿Ves como no era difícil?

-No, claro que no- dijo en tono melancólico- siéntese por favor.

Doreas obedeció y se acomodó en el sofá, Draco se sentó en frente de él, levantó sus ojos hasta ponerlos justo enfrente de los de Doreas, Linnus captó la mirada triste y preocupada del mortífago.

-Te noto preocupado ¿ocurre algo?

-Sí, muchas cosas- se sinceró- Es sobre la misión, no estoy seguro de poder continuarla.

-¿Renuncias a una misión realizada por el Señor Tenebroso? Draco eso es muy grave, podrías ser duramente castigado.

-Lo sé, pero es que es tan complicado, parecía fácil sí, coger una varita lanzar el _Avada Kedavra_ y Bye Isabella, pero eso es solo fácil cuando no conoces a esa persona, cuando no tienes un vínculo afectivo con ella.

-¿Has desarrollado un vínculo afectivo con esa muchacha? Sabes que está prohibido.

-Me gustaría que convivieras con alguien y no le tuvieras ningún afecto y sí, sé que es muggle y que no merece vivir, pero usted no la conoce, es distinta a todas, brujas y muggles incluídas es….simplemente perfecta, siento que tengo una afinidad con ella.

-¿Te has enamorado?- gritó- Esto deberían saberlo tus padres.

-NO- chilló- Por favor, a ellos no se lo digas, por favor, dime que puedo hacer.

-Debería decirte que continues con tu misión, pero si ese amor te ha calado hondo, su muerte podría afectarte, Oh, por Merlín, esto no debería haberte pasado, eres un Malfoy, un mortífago tú no debes enamorarte, no teneis corazón.

-No es que no lo tenga, es que me criaron para que lo ocultara- dijo el chico- Toda una vida rodeado de lujos, ambición, viendo como los demás crecían felices con el amor de sus padres, aunque no tuvieran dinero y aún así, existía una sonrisa sincera en sus rostros, la mía no, era una sonrisa de mentira, disfrazada con dinero y objetos materiales que mis padres me compraban para compensar la falta de cariño por su parte. Yo no me daba cuenta de ello, hasta hace poco pensé que mi vida era perfecta, pero no lo es, la vida no es todo oro ni poder, hay más cosas. Mi pensamiento está sumido en la idea de que no hace falta demostrar que vales la pena siempre y cuando tengas ascendencia pura, y me he dado cuenta de que, aunque mi familia sea una de las más respetadas del mundo mágico yo no podré hacer nada para conservar esa brillantez, pues no posea dichas cualidades.

-No digas eso Draco- le tranquilizó Doreas- Has de sentirte orgulloso, que el Señor Oscuro te encargue una misión, por insignificante que sea, es una gran privilegio. Muchos matarían por hacer lo que tú estas haciendo.

-Matar, por favor, si solo es liquidar a una muggle. Ellos lo han hecho miles de veces y no tenían que meterse en su círculo de amigos, ni asistir a sus clases, ni invitarlas a tomar tés en salones simulando ser el perfecto caballero que se sabe de sobra que no se es…Que no, que renuncio.

-No puedes renunciar señor Malfoy, el Señor Tenebroso te castigará duramente.

-Prefiero mil veces ese castigo con tal de librarme del castigo de la conciencia.

-A un Malfoy no le castiga su conciencia- dijo- Eso lo dice siempre Lucius, un Malfoy no tiene conciencia.

-Pues tal vez ya no quiera ser un Malfoy, porque la mía despertó.

Doreas salió de la casa, Draco lo vio alejarse, se sentó en el umbral de la puerta, con las manos en la cabeza ¿Qué le pasaba? Había renegado de su obligación y responsabilidad por ella, estaba loco, se estaba volviendo loco.

"No estas loco, simplemente, estas abriendo los ojos"

**N/A: Aquí esta otro capitulo, supongo que os parecerá raro ver así a Malfoy, pero es que quería mostrarlo desde otra perspectiva, un Draco capaz de pensar por si mismo sin la influencia de ideas paternas. Espero reviews besitos.**


	9. El soplo

A partir de ese día la vida de Draco Malfoy dio un giro de 180º, no se reconocía a sí mismo, cada vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa a Isabella, con quien había empezado a salir días atrás, sin importarle lo que su familia le dijera si llegaran a enterarse, porque se suponía que no tenían ni idea de que su adorado heredero mantenía un idilio con una muggle, un idilio que probablemente mancharía el apellido Malfoy.

Pero eso a él le daba igual, no le importaba nada, ni siquiera el haber traicionado a su amo, cosa por la cual habría de recibir un tremendo y duro castigo si alguien se enterara de que no estaba cumpliendo con su misión, sino todo lo contrario.

"Y pensar que toda mi vida mis conductas han estado influenciadas por el temor a lo que me dijeran mis padres, y ahora estoy aquí, enamorado sin saber porque de alguien distinto, cuanta razón tienen al decir que el amor no entiende de nada, ni respeta nada, simplemente llega, llama a tu puerta y no hay más remedio que dejarle entrar"

Paralelamente en el mundo mágico, Doreas Linnus hablaba con los padres de Draco. Los tres adultos estaban en la mansión de los Malfoy:

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Lucius- ¿Qué sucede con mi hijo?

-Esto va a ser duro para usted señor Malfoy, se trata de su hijo.

-¿Qué le sucede a mi hijo?- preguntó, estaba empezando a enfadarse.

-Me temo que ya no realizará la misión.

-¿QUÉ?- gritó Lucius- Traición al Señor Oscuro, y por parte de mi familia, no puedo tolerarlo.

-Cálmate querido- le tranquilizó su esposa- ¿Cómo ha sucedido eso?- Preguntó Narcisa a Doreas con el ceño fruncido.

-Creo que su hijo se ha "enamorado" de esa muggle.

-Que deshonra, que vergüenza- se lamentaba Lucius- ¿Qué he hecho mal?

-Usted nada señor Malfoy- dijo Doreas irguiéndose- El problema esta en que los jovenes de hoy en día no saben lo que es la fidelidad, se rinden ante cualquier obstaculo.

-Pero mi hijo no puede abandonar su misión asi como así- dijo Lucius- Si el Señor Oscuro se enterara el castigo sería muy severo, El amo no perdona la traición.

-Yo hable con él, y parecía tenerlo muy claro.- se levantó de su asiento- Si no tienes ningún inconveniente, me marcho.

Doreas se fue de la casa, Lucius comenzó a dar vueltas por la estancia, hasta el punto de poner nerviosa a su esposa.

-Lucius estate quieto- le dijo- Siéntate.

-No puede ser, debe estar hechizado o ago, algo ha debido hacerle esa….

-¿Qué podría hacerle? Es muggle no tiene poderes.- le tranquilizó su esposa.

-Entonces ¿por qué es? Amor es imposible que sea, le educamos para que no sintiera amor, nunca ha sentido remordimiento, nunca.

-Piensa que todo esto es parte de un plan- dijo Narcisa- A lo mejor simula quererla.

-Si hubiera sido un plan nos lo habría dicho.- Tenemos que hacer algo.

-¿No iras a decirselo al Señor Tenebroso?- preguntó su esposa- Sabes lo que le podría pasar a Draco.

-Merecido lo tendría- dijo- Si él no quiere acabar con la chica, lo haremos nosotros.

-Es Draco quien debería hacerlo, si se lo hacemos todo no crecerá nunca.

-Es la única opción, manda una lechuza a tu hermana.

Narcisa cogió una pluma y un trozo de pergamino y escribió la carta a Bellatrix. La lechuza salió volando y al perderse de vista le preguntó a su marido.

-¿Tienes algún plan para acabar con ella?

-De momento no, he de hablarlo con Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Rabastan..

Draco estaba disfrutando de un agradable paseo por el parque con Isabella, iban abrazados y felices, Draco no podría imaginar que hubiera alcanzado la felicidad en tan poco tiempo, y que no la hubiera tenido aún teniendo todo lo deseable.

¿Quién le iba a decir a él que acabaría enamorado de una muggle? Deshonrando a su familia y traicionando a los Mortífagos. ¿Quién le iba a decir que todo aquello le daría igual? Ay si le vieran sus antiguos compañeros de Slytherin no lo creerían.

**N/A Ala chavales, lo dejo aquí, que ya no me apetece seguir escribiendo más, que tengo la cabeza que me va a estallar. Ok? Muchos besos. **


End file.
